Somrtimes
by ByakuChan
Summary: Tony trennt sich von Gibbs. War es die richtige Entscheidung? Lest selbst.


**Please come back**

**Mir war mal wieder Langweilig, ich hab mit meinen Freunden über NCIS geredet und schwupp war hier eine neue Idee^^' ****  
****Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ich danke SC-mayu-chan die sich das mal durchgelesen hat^^' ******

**lg ****  
****HisoChan**

~*~

Sometimes  
Please come back (Tibbs)

Es war ein regnerischer Tag in DC und ich saß alleine in meinem Keller und starrte auf das Holz vor mir.  
Ich hatte wieder ein neues angefangen als ich mit dem fertig war, das Kellys Namen trug. Dieses Boot hier vor mir… es fehlten nur noch Einzelheiten, der letzte Schliff… es trug deinen Namen…

Sacht strich ich über die eingravierten Buchstaben ‚Tony'.  
Anthony DiNozzo… dieses Boot trug deinen Namen und du würdest nie mit mir darauf in See stechen.  
Seufzend lehne ich mich zurück und nehme noch einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Whisky-Flasche. Vier lange Jahre waren wir zusammen gewesen. Vier Jahre. Die längste Zeit die ich mit jemanden liiert war seit Shanon.

Wie war das damals noch mal gewesen? Ach ja… ich! Ich bin damals zu dir gegangen, hab dich auf ein Feierabendbier und eine Pizza – ich weiß ja wie sehr du die liebst – bei mir zuhause eingeladen.  
Wir hatten damals einen Fall erfolgreich abgeschlossen an dem du maßgeblich beteiligt warst. Ohne deinen Einsatz hätten wir den Mörder nicht geschnappt.  
Du hast dann, in nicht mehr ganz nüchternem Zustand, das Spiel ‚Was wäre wenn…' vorgeschlagen. Ich hab natürlich nicht gewusst was du meinst und du hast mich ausgelacht.  
Was wäre wenn… dieses schicksalhafte Spiel…

Ich habe damals gefragt: „Was wäre wenn plötzlich ein Mann zu dir kommen würde, und dir sagen würde, dass er sich in dich verliebt hätte?"  
Deine Antwort werde ich nie vergessen.  
„Ich würde ihn mir genau ansehen und ihm dann sagen, dass ich mich bereits in meinen Chef verliebt habe", das hast du damals gesagt und ich hab einige Momente gebraucht bis ich es wirklich verstanden habe. Seit dem waren wir ein Paar gewesen…  
Und jetzt? Jetzt sitze ich alleine hier, wo du sonst immer gesessen und mir beim bauen zugesehen hast. Du hast mich verlassen…  
Für eine junge Frau die mal deine Kollegin gewesen war in Boltimore.

[I Can't Find A Reason To Let Go  
Even Though You've Found A New Love  
And She's What Your Dreams Are Made Of]

Sie war plötzlich da gewesen. Stand auf einmal in unserem Leben.  
Du hast mir mal gesagt, dass du damals, als du noch in Boltimore gelebt hast, Interesse an ihr hattest – sie dich aber hat abblitzen lassen.  
Und jetzt war sie hier. Sie war nach DC gezogen um hier bei der Kripo zu arbeiten und da wollte sie mal sehen, was der liebe Tony jetzt so macht. *Dumme Ziege…*, murrte ich in Gedanken, doch was hatte ich denn erwartet?  
Tony war nun mal ein Frauenheld und ich ein Mann. Für den jungen Italiener war unsere Beziehung wohl nur mal eine willkommene Abwechslung gewesen.  
Doch ich hatte ihn wirklich geliebt. Seit Shanon und Kelly hatte ich niemanden mehr so geliebt wie ihn.  
Jetzt wo er weg ist… fühle ich mich so leer.  
So, als hätte ich mit ihm auch meinen Lebensinhalt verloren. Nicht mal in die Arbeit gehe ich seit drei Wochen. Es tut einfach zu sehr weh ihn ständig zu sehen und ihm doch nicht nahe sein zu dürfen. Dabei würde ich dir alles verzeihen. Dass du mich, noch in der Beziehung, betrogen und belogen hast. Aber bitte… *Bitte komm zurück zu mir.* Wieder nahm ich einen Schluck vom Whisky – wischte mir mit einer fahrigen Bewegung die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

[I Can Find A Reason To Hang On  
What Went Wrong Can Be Forgiven  
Without You, It Ain't Worth Livin' Alone]

Plötzlich verwandelte sich meine Traurigkeit in Wut. Ich stand auf und pfefferte die nun leere Flasche gegen die Holzbretter vor mir.  
„Weißt du, was du mir damit antust? Verdammt! TONY! Du hast mir versprochen mich immer zu lieben! Bei mir zu bleiben! Sie wollte dich doch damals nicht! Warum also jetzt? Wie kann sie es wagen dich mir weg zu nehmen? Warum wirfst du vier wunderschöne Jahre einfach so weg?", schrie ich in den Raum hinein und doch antwortete mir keiner – ich war alleine.

[Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
What Right Does She Have To Take You Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine]

Wankend schaffte ich es irgendwie hoch ins Wohnzimmer und dann in die Küche zu kommen.  
Ich nahm eine weitere Flasche Alkohol – welche war mir egal – und ließ mich im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch fallen.  
Wie oft hatten wir hier gesessen und einfach nur gekuschelt und Musik gehört? *Was ist das denn?*, fragte ich mich als ich unter dem Fernseher eine bräunliche Mappe entdeckte.

Bilder wie ich fest stellte. Bilder von unseren Freunden. Bilder von dir und mir…  
Hast du nicht damals, als wir die gemacht haben, gesagt, dass du dich darum kümmern würdest? Nun wusste ich wenigstens wie du über unsere gemeinsame Zeit dachtest.  
Vorsichtig, als würde das Fotoalbum jeden Augenblick zerfallen können, befreite ich den Umschlag vom Staub der sich darauf angesammelt hatte.  
Das erste Bild zeigte dich und mich als wir mit unseren Freunden im Garten meinen Geburtstag gefeiert hatten – wie wir uns geküsst hatten…  
Ich sah mir jede Seite, jedes Foto ganz genau an und erinnerte mich an die glücklichen Zeiten. Sie waren noch gar nicht so lange her – drei Monate erst.  
Mit dir habe ich viel gelacht und dachte tatsächlich, dass das mit uns ewig halten könnte. Mit dir wollte ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen. Aber was hatte ich denn erwartet…?  
Hast du diese Zeiten schon vergessen? Mit Sicherheit.

[I Took Out All The Pictures Of Our special Days  
It Was A Time Of Love And Laughter  
Happy Ever After  
But Even Those Old Pictures Have Begun To Fade  
Please Tell Me She's Not Real  
And That You're Really Coming Home To Stay]

Mir ist kalt. Nicht körperlich sondern seelisch.  
Ich weiß dass ich nicht gerade der Typ bin der derartig auf eine Trennung reagiert aber… Ich habe doch schon Shanon und Kelly verloren und habe das nie überwunden. Und jetzt… jetzt habe ich wieder geliebt, von ganzem Herzen. Das Resultat? Wieder bin ich alleine…

Seit du mir offenbart hast, dass du dich in jemand anderen verliebt hast und mich verlässt, habe ich gehofft, dass du zu mir zurück kommst.  
*Bitte, Tony! Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben.*  
Und wie soll ich es den Kleinen klar machen? Dass sie nicht mehr länger hier bleiben können? Aber was rede ich da… Alexandro wird nicht wirklich mitbekommen dass sich etwas geändert hat. Und Fiona… sie wird zwar Fragen stellen aber damit wirst du wohl klar kommen. Du bist ja nicht alleine so wie ich.  
Ich werde sie wohl nie mehr sehen, nicht wahr? Natürlich nicht. Ich habe gar kein Recht darauf. Schließlich bist du der Vormund und ich nicht.  
Weißt du noch, Tony? Du hast damals richtig Angst gehabt mir zu sagen, dass du jetzt auf zwei Kinder achten musst. Auf die Kinder deines verstorbenen Bruders und seiner Frau.

[Can Give You Two Good Reasons  
To Show You Love's Not Blind  
He's Two And She's Four, And You Know They Adore You  
So How Can I Tell Them You've Changed Your Mind]

Ich sehe auf den Tisch, wo immer noch die volle Bierflasche steht. Ich war wohl so in Gedanken, dass ich sie nicht angerührt habe. Tja… dann werde ich das wohl jetzt erledigen. Ist ja schließlich egal ob ich sie jetzt trinke oder schon vorher.

[I Remember When You Were Mine]

Ein dumpfes, stetiges Pochen dringt in meinen Kopf. Zerschneidet meine zähen Gedanken an Tony wie ein scharfes Messer.  
Ich will keinen Besuch. Nicht von Abby, nicht von Ducky. Der einzige den ich jetzt gerne sehen würde und dann doch wieder nicht, ist Tony – sonst keinen.

„Gibbs! Bitte mach auf!", ich kann es nicht fassen! Wie kann sie es wagen hier auf zu tauchen? Sie hat mir meinen Tony weggenommen und dann wagt sie sich hier her? Nicht zu fassen!  
Wütend stapfe ich zur Tür und öffnete sie schwungvoll. „Was willst du hier?", knurre ich ihr entgegen doch sie reagierte nicht so wie ich es erhofft hatte.  
„Mit dir reden. Über Anthony", meinte sie ruhig und drängte sich einfach ins Hausinnere.  
„Was gibt es da noch zu reden? Raus hier, aber plötzlich", fauchte ich und packte sie am Arm um sie aus meinem Haus zu schmeißen.  
„Du tust mir weh! Hör dir doch wenigstens an was ich zu sagen habe!", rief sie noch bevor ich ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu schlug..

„Verdammt, Gibbs! Tony ist unglücklich!"  
„Und was soll ich dagegen tun? Dafür bist du jetzt verantwortlich!", ich wollte nicht hören was sie zu sagen hat.  
Aber… warum war Tony unglücklich? Er hat sich doch von mir getrennt und nicht umgekehrt.  
„Er liebt dich, Gibbs!"  
„Er hat mich verlassen! Und jetzt, HAU AB!", fuhr ich sie erneut an und riss die Tür auf. Sie sollte endlich verschwinden und nie wieder kommen. Sie hat alles kaputt gemacht.  
„Ja aber… er liebt dic immer noch, Gibbs. Mit mir ist er nicht glücklich aber mit dir. Gib ihm noch eine Chance", ich verstehe nicht warum sie plötzlich um eine Chance für Tony bat.  
„Warum kommt er nicht selbst?"  
„Weil er angst vor einer Zurückweisung hat, deswegen. Du hast ja recht, wenn du sagst, dass er Schluss gemacht hat aber..."  
„Er weiß, dass er immer zu mir kommen kann. Sag ihm das", flüstere ich noch und schließe erneut die Tür.


End file.
